1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to storage devices and, in particular, to controlling access to the storage devices by new sharing host systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a computer environment including a plurality of host systems and a storage device, data stored on the storage device may be shared by the host systems. From time to time, data may need to be migrated from the storage device to another device, for reasons such as upgrading to newer storage technology. In this regard, the storage device may act as a source device and all of the existing data thereon may be copied to a target device. During the migration, input/output requests (I/Os) to read data and/or write data issued to the source device are monitored and propagated to the target device. After the data is migrated, in-memory control blocks on the host systems are notified to re-direct future I/Os from all applications to the target device, and the source device is swapped with the target device. As the process is relatively seamless, user applications are not aware of a change in access from the source device to the target device.